Our First Encounter
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: I hadn't expected to ever Mate with anyone because I didn't want to lose my freedom. Now I don't think it's such a bad idea. ZexionxDemyx loosely based off Vampire's Blood and Kiss of Death
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! This is dedicated to the very special ZexyKiba who asked me if I would write a story based on when Demy and Zexion met. If you haven't read Vampire's Blood or Kiss of Death you don't have to, to read this. The other two stories are Akuroku stories so anyway here is a Demyx and Zexion story this is for you ZexyKiba this is acutually the first part of it but I still hope you enjoy part 1!**

** Our First Encounter**

**Demyx's POV**

Father was a doctor way back before he was Turned. Mother was just a normal human that Father had fallen in love with. Then I was born, a Dhampir. When I was young Mother would tell me that one day my Prince or Princess would come and we would live happily ever after just like the fairy tales that she read me. Mother was beautiful with sandy blond hair like me, I got my eyes from Father.

Mother was lucky to conceive me, Father said he could smell the sickness that radiated off her when they first met. Taking her blood he said helped alleviate the pain and nausea that she was feeling at times. We lived in a small village close to where Father worked. The village we lived in had lots of Vampires, Dhampirs and Humans. We all coexisted with each other. Vampire's didn't feed off Humans without consent, there were of course the few blood houses that Vampire's frequented.

Food was abundant, the land was green and everyone existed together happily. I was nineteen the day Father forgot his lunch. Father never forgot his lunch, although his lunch was usually just a blood packet that he got from Mother. I was in charge of carrying the small lunch pail down to small doctor's office.

The door chimed as I made my way in. Time stopped when I saw him walk past me his head down looking at a small chart. He was short, shorter than me by about a foot. He had periwinkle hair that covered his face so that I wasn't able to see much. It went down to about his shoulders but it looked like he had his head slightly cocked to the side.

I was too busy gawking to notice my father standing beside me. Putting a hand on my shoulder I jumped back and murmured an apology. "Come here I want you to meet someone." He winked steering me over towards Periwinkle.

"B-b-but Mother... um here! Bye!" I cried throwing the pail at him and hurrying away.

The bell merrily chimed at me as I scurried away and back down towards the small shack we called home. "Mother!" I cried slamming the small door shut upon arrival. Turning around there was a small smile on her face. "You set me up!" I couldn't _believe _my on mother!

"Your father met him, he's just been Turned about a week ago he needs some guidance. He's new to town and your father's been helping him out a bit. He's not Mated..."

"Mother no!" My face was crimson by this point I knew it.

"Well sweetie you haven't been interested in any of the women who have tried courting you. So we figured we'd try a different approach." I couldn't stop from putting my head in my hands and groaning.

"But what if he's a Hunter?" I shouted throwing my arms in the air. Hunter's weren't known to come in this area but they still existed and it didn't mean that I wasn't worried.

"Sweetie just trust us. Besides most Hunters are Humans not Vampires. Oh and while you were gone Reno was looking for you. If you don't like the newcomer why not go with Reno? He's a sweet boy." I cringed at the thought. Reno was in love with me and to be quiet honest I didn't really like him.

"But Mother I'm not even that old why do I have to start looking now? I have my whole life ahead of me." I smiled at her. When she smiled back I could tell it didn't touch her eyes like it normally did.

"Demy we just worry about you. When you leave here you're no longer protected by your father. If you're not Mated and a Vampire finds that out... they could force you to become their Mate." She was wringing her hands and tears had formed in her eyes.

"Mother no, please don't cry. I'm just not ready to settle down yet I'm so young. This village everyone is so nice no one would ever force me to Mate with them." I whispered steering her over to the small couch.

"Sweetie you're right this is a wonderful village but it has its secrets. Vampire's don't care if you don't want to be Mated or not if they enjoy your blood enough they will force you. Demyx... When I was little I was a free spirit to. But because I was so sickly I was constantly being watched. I never had a moments peace but when I met your father well... I've never been so free in my life. He allows me to do what I must even though I'm sick, he understands. It's ok to be Mated Demyx just make sure you pick someone that you love and who you will know without a shadow of a doubt won't take away your freedom." She said pulling me close.

Mother was a gypsy. I had heard the story a thousand times. She said that she used to go to the Market and people wouldn't sell to her because they assumed she had already stolen her share. Anything that went missing they blamed the gypsies for. I don't think she had ever stolen anything in her entire life even if she needed to.

She was a tiny woman wearing a small white ruffled shirt with a brown lace up vest that had her breasts almost popping out of the shirt. It was complemented with a long floral printed skirt with a gold anklet. She never wore shoes always preferring to go barefoot even during winter.

I hummed in response letting her know that I heard her.

Mother and Father both knew how I was. I was a free spirit I would have been better off being born a Human in a normal village. Where I didn't even know the existence of Vampire's. I wouldn't ever have to worry about Mating or getting married I could just be who I wanted to be. A gypsy just like Mother, although I already considered myself one.

But after seeing Periwinkle... I wasn't so sure. I loved my freedom but I was also anxious as to when Father would forget his lunch again.

"What about that boy from your Father's work?" She asked pulling back to shoot me a wide smile.

"He's cute... I guess." I started. Oh who was I kidding he was _gorgeous_! Leaning forward Mother scooted me off the couch so that she could sit behind me and play with my hair. Grabbing a nearby comb she brushed through the strands as I all but purred in content. I loved being groomed in such a manner. "Well whoever I Mate has to know how to brush my hair like you do." I purred closing my eyes.

She chuckled a light and airy sound. It suited her. "We'll make sure to tell any suitors that ask about you that."

Except for the small tune that Mother was humming all was quiet in the small cottage. Mother brushed my hair for about an hour, it could have been longer but I had fallen asleep by that time. When I woke up next I was lying on the couch covered with a small blanket. There was whispering in the small kitchen just up ahead.

Sitting up the first thing I noticed was periwinkle colored hair... and then there was Father and Mother and... oh shit. Periwinkle was here! I had to go! Jumping up I managed to get caught in the blanket and fell forward crashing loudly onto the ground. Even in the dim lighting I watched as all eyes turned to me.

Periwinkle was the first one to help me up. I tried to tell him thank you but the words were stuck in my throat. "Demyx! Where are your manners?" Father scolded.

"Um... uh... thanks." I whispered before Mother swept in and pulled me into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Seems your father has taken the initiative to invite Zexion over." She giggled loading me with dishes before sending me off to set the tiny table. Mother didn't require a lot, she was low maintenance except for when it came to her health.

Oh and his name it was Zexion... how fucking _hot _was that? Sucking in a deep breath I nodded and quickly set the small table. "I hope everyone is hungry! I made stew and bread and for dessert we have a small papou cake." The tea that I had been drinking at the time I choked on it.

Mother slapped me on the back one hard time and walked around me with a ladle in her hand. "What the hell?" I hissed looking over at my father who gave me a smug grin.

"Language Demy." Father warned that smug look never leaving his face. Papou cake huh? That would mean that Zexion would have to eat to and Father never ate dinner! He just drink blood, but Mother was so small that she needed the food more than I did. Mother came from a big family so she was used to cooking huge meals even though she and I were the only ones who ate. Sometimes Father did just because he was curious to what real food tasted like.

He had been Turned a long time ago he said probably about a hundred years ago. Zexion was nursing a small goblet of blood, whose I wasn't to sure. The goblets were Father's from when he was into thieving that was right before he met Mother. We still weren't rich but we were pretty well off... Father sold some of the more "inexpensive" items when we needed the money.

"So Zexion where are you living? Do you have any parents? Are they Human or Vampire?" Mother asked.

"Mom maybe he doesn't want to answer..." I piped up as Zexion's mouth opened and closed like a fish. No sound ever came out but if his heart was still beating I'm sure his face would be beet red. Not to worry though mine was already red enough for the both of us.

It wasn't long and we were all gathering around the table Mother serving each of us a bowl of stew. She promised Zexion that he didn't have to eat if he wanted to and made sure that his cup was full before seating herself.

Zexion was quiet as we all started to eat, but my parents had to change all of that by bombarding him with more questions. "So are you Mated yet?"

I choked on my stew this time as Zexion's eyes went wide almost bugging out of his head.

"_Mother_!" I cried. Was she crazy? Of course he wasn't Mated she had just told me so herself!

Zexion spluttered almost spitting out the blood he was currently drinking. Shaking his head he bent over the steaming bowl of stew and started eating. I didn't blame him... he couldn't answer if his mouth was full. Mother couldn't stand when people talked with their mouths full.

While Mother chattered on and on Zexion listened and hummed at the appropriate times. The more she tried to get Zexion to open up the more he seemed to shut down. He didn't talk the whole time even after Mother offered to let him stay when the sun rose.

Thank god we didn't get to the cake. I would have probably faked an illness just so I could escape!

Father assured Mother that yes he had a home to live in and helped Zexion out of the door before she could ask any other questions.

The small house had only two rooms plus a small bathroom. Night was fading and the sun was going to be coming up in the next hour. I put off going to see Reno until tomorrow, he could wait. It wasn't like he wasn't always pestering me anyway. It wasn't that I didn't like Reno I did like him but he was always following me around stalking me almost like I was his prey.

Shrugging I headed into my room and changed into a royal blue tunic that Mother had made for me and a pair of black breeches. Climbing into the small bed I pulled the black covers back and snuggled under. I was used to going to bed in the sunlight, I had seen it once or twice but I enjoyed the night better. After making sure the thick curtains were pulled shut to block out any light I waited for the sun to rise.

Zexion, was short he was shorter than I was. Pretty blue eyes and periwinkled colored hair I sighed dreamily as I felt the first rays of the sun start to creep over the horizon. I would worry about him and Reno tomorrow for now I was tired and ready for sleep. But apparently sleep wasn't ready for me because it took me two hours before I was finally able to sleep.

But when I dreamed it wasn't like most of the other dreams I had. I dreamed that I was at the beach while the clear blue ocean lapped at my heels. Sticking my hand out I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water, concentrated on making it come to life so that it wrapped around my legs and curled around my arms like a vine. Mother had said my gift for wielding water had come from the gods.

I wasn't a very religious person because I knew that most Dhampir's and Vampire's had an affinity for something. I just had the affinity for water. I mostly just humored Mother and agreed. After wrapping the water around my arms and legs I opened my eyes and smiled. I wasn't wet because this was a dream but it was nice to try and control my powers. I hadn't been practicing for a while because every time I tried Reno had to come and interrupt me.

With a flick of my wrist the water left my body and started to shape itself until it was a clone of me. Easy to see through but the most beautiful shade of blue, taking a fighting stance I summoned my Sitar and swung it around until it chopped the clone in half.

The water spilled onto the sand and I watched as another clone formed. I slashed that clone up to until there at least thirty of them. I was having so much fun until someone cleared their throat. Turning around I saw Zexion, his once blue eyes were now almost black. His pupils were dilated and his fangs were peeking out from under rosy red lips.

"Um... Zexion right? How... did you get in my dream?" I asked taking a step back as the clones fell back into a puddle of water.

I hadn't commanded them to do that. "I created this dream for us. I wanted to talk to you. Get to know you a little bit better. So why not in a dream? If I wish it you won't even remember anything in the morning." He grinned at me like he was staring at a piece of meat.

Licking his lips I took another step back. "But I'd like to remember... I mean its not like you're going to hurt me. Are you?"

A pained look crossed his eyes and he shook his head crossing over to take my hands in his. "No I could never hurt you! It's just... you wouldn't believe me if I told you." His hair dropped into his face and he turned his back to me.

"What wouldn't I believe?" I questioned taking a step forward.

Turning around he gave me a smirk before answering. "My Father the one who Turned me he went to a Seer. He said she was a Gypsy, a Gypsy still living in Paris. Most of them have fled you know because of the Hunters. She said that I was going to meet my destined one soon. She described you in great detail. When Father came home he Turned me, packed my bags and kicked me out. He drew me a picture," Tugging a small worn out piece of parchment paper he handed it to me.

Unfolding the creased parchment I looked down at the picture of well myself. There was no color on the brown paper but it had been folded and unfolded many times. Who ever had drawn the picture had obviously done it quick but had done a wonderful job. It was me. Hair styled in the hybrid that I kept it in along with my eyes, my neck down to my shoulders and that's where the picture ended.

"Once I found you I was supposed to Mate with you." He whispered. I took another step back almost throwing him the parchment paper. "I won't force you." His eyes were still dilated and his fangs were still showing. They looked more menacing then they had only a few minutes ago.

I took another step back, Zexion's eyes weren't like that when he first came to eat supper. "Your eyes... when we ate they weren't dilated I would have noticed." I whispered.

"I'm a master of illusions. I can make people see what I want them to. I wasn't able to drink a lot of the blood. Your mother seems to like asking questions doesn't she?" He chuckled taking a step forward for every step I took back.

Nodding my head I stopped when the back of my legs hit a giant rock. I looked around for an escape but I couldn't find one. "This is a dream that I've created. If I want you to escape I'll allow you to but I'm not going to." He grinned and I whimpered sliding down the boulder. There was a line of them and even if I jumped I wouldn't be able to clear them.

"What are you wanting from me?" I asked.

"I'm curious about you. I want to know more about you. Will you come over to the hospital tomorrow? If you don't I'll understand I didn't mean to scare you, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I just want to see you. Know more about you. I'm curious." He responded walking until he was in front of me. Sinking down to his knees he cupped my face, turned it to the side and kissed my cheek.

Whipping around he wasn't there anymore. "Zexion?" I called as the ocean around me started to disappear. "Zexion!"

I woke up with a start, turning over I was surprised to see Reno lying next to me smiling. Squealing I jumped out of the bed and fell on my bottom, scooting until my back hit the wall. "What the fuck? Reno get out!" I screamed. I felt completely violated. How long had he been lying beside me?

"Aw but babe I just got here! I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me!" He said a smile forming on his pale face.

Growling I shook my head. "Hell no! I have to meet up with someone." Turning on my heel I grabbed a pair of clothes and headed into the small bathroom. I took my time changing hoping against all hope that maybe Reno would be gone once I opened the door.

But of course I wasn't so lucky. Reno was standing there waiting for me his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Flaming red hair and toxic green eyes he was a really good looking guy but he wasn't what I was looking for. I had expressed that to him how many times? He still didn't seem to understand that I wasn't interested in him except for only as a friend.

"So who are you going out to go meet?" Reno asked his questions not letting up as we rounded the corner and headed into the small living room. Mother was sitting on the couch thread and needle in her hand and one of her old skirts in her lap.

"Oh Demyx... I see Reno found you. Where are you boys off to today?" She asked smiling never ceasing her patchwork.

I shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Mother had already heated up last nights dinner so I set to work on polishing it off. "I don't know where Reno's going but I'm going to visit Father." I stated.

"Oh and I was sure you were going to go see Zexion." Reno's eyebrows went up and almost into his hairline. Cocking his head to the side he smirked as my mother kept talking. She talked about having Zexion over for dinner and the more she talked the more angrier Reno got.

Grabbing my wrist he dragged me outside and slammed me against the wall of the house. "Whose Zexion?" He growled baring his fangs. Reno had never acted like this, of course he got jealous when other men paid attention to me but he never acted like _this_.

"Reno! Stop you're hurting me!" I cried trying to pull my wrists free. His eyes were a smoldering emerald green as he pushed me harder against the house. Pressing his knee in between my legs I tried not to scream and thrash. It would only make him angrier. He was a predator and the more I moved the more he hurt me. The fear he smelled on me was clinging to me like a perfume.

"_Who. Is. Zexion_?" He growled with each word his face got closer and closer until his forehead was pressed against mine. His eyes were pure black with a small emerald green circling his eyes.

"He's a friend ok? He works with my father! He just stared he was just Turned! Reno get off of me! You're hurting me!" I didn't want this, Mother was just inside what would happen if she came out? Reno wasn't in the right state of mind he could hurt her.

"I don't want you seeing him again!" He growled finally releasing my wrists and taking a step back.

"I don't belong to you! Your not my Mate! Even if we were Mated I'm not going to stop hanging out with people just because you don't like them!" I growled trying to get myself under control. I began squirming around until Reno started shaking me and then pulled me to his chest.

"You do know that I'm not above forcing you right?" He whispered skimming his nose across my neck. I stopped my squirming around as fangs replaced the nose and skimmed my neck. I didn't realize I was holding in a breath until I heard a familiar shout.

"What the _hell _are you doing to my son?" Father called as Reno jumped and spun around. Looking around Reno I saw Zexion standing beside my father and he looked just as angry.

"Everything's fine Reno was just leaving. Weren't you?" I hissed through clenched teeth shifting my gaze to a pale face. Nodding Reno took a step forward before marching away his head still held high. Reno had never acted like this, he was always kind to me and friendly.

Sighing I looked at my father and smiled. Before I could even open my mouth to speak he had grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok?" I nodded allowing my father to take me into the house.

Mother's eyes were wide as he sat me down and Zexion fidgeted his eyes wide. "What happened?" She asked rushing over to the couch where Father had deposited me.

Crossing his arms Father stared at me as Mother pulled my feet up and placed them on her lap. Zexion was pacing back and forth, he was tense and his eyes kept shifting back and forth to me. "Nothing." I whispered. Reno was known for being aggressive so him doing something like that to me wasn't unnatural. But he always knew when to back off, of course I had other suitors and that bothered him but he had never told me I wasn't allowed to hang out with them. He wasn't my Mate, and besides he knew that I wasn't ready. I didn't want to Mate if I could help it, I was free and I loved my freedom I didn't want to give it up.

"Demyx..." Father warned taking a step forward.

"I was taking care of it!" I growled looking away from my father and staring at the small fire Mother had just stoked to life.

"You being pinned against the house is taking care of it huh?" He cried stomping forward until he was right in front of me. Grabbing my chin he forced me to look at him. Father was never like this... what was going on? What had gotten into him?

"He is Unmated! He will try and attack you again but this time he will force you! I don't want you near him! If you must go out you'll have an escort! Zexion you will be my sons escort from now on. I don't trust him anymore and he is not allowed in this house again do you understand?" Father cried his once normally bright blue eyes were cold.

"Yes Father." I whispered before he finally released me and stormed off outside Mother hot on his heels. Turning to Zexion I apologized to him and made my way to my room where I of course was followed. "You don't have to escort me to my room you know."

Blushing a bright red Zexion continued on until he was fully in my room and I was curled up on my bed. "Your father said that I was your escort and I plan to take my job very seriously. Besides this means I'll get to know you better." He explained coming over to sit down on the bed with me. "Lets play a game shall we? I'll ask you a question and once you've answered you can ask me a question."

Humming in response I thought about it. So did that mean I could ask him anything? Like why he wanted to get to know me so bad? Maybe he could explain to me that dream I had. Was it real or just my imagination playing tricks on me? I waited for a few minutes for Zexion to start asking me questions. I felt the bed dip again as he padded across the room and then left.

He was back moments later dragging in a small chair. Turning over I watched as he got it close to the bed before settling in it and crossing his arms. "I'll go first." He said his tenor voice ringing out in the still of the house. "How old are you?"

I chuckled rolling so that I was lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. "I'm nineteen. My turn that dream I had where you telling the truth? Did your father really see a Seer in Paris? What was her name?"

Chuckling I turned over to send a glare Zexion's way. "Remember you only have one question you can ask. I believe that was three but I'll answer them anyway." He stared at me for a long moment before a smile curled on those pale features. "That dream was real my father really did see a Seer in Paris who told me that you were my destined one. Her name I think he said was Sasha long red hair that went to her waist with bright green eyes is how he described her. She had a golden anklet to."

"Sasha? I think Mother knows her." I said. I would have to ask her when Father was done chopping and drowning things out of anger. If Mother knew her then she could be trusted... still though I wasn't ready to give my life up just for anyone no matter if she predicted it.

"My turn. Since you asked three questions I think its only fair I should get the same amount don't you?" Zexion asked narrowing blue eyes.

I huffed and nodded waiting as he thought about his questions. "Why don't you want to Mate? I'll ask the other two after this one."

"Because..." I started turning away my face turning a bright red.

"Because isn't a sufficient answer." Zexion retorted getting comfortable on the chair.

Growling out a curse I shrugged my shoulders biting my lower lip. "I like my freedom no one should have the right to take it away from me. If I Mate I'll have my freedom taken away that's not something that I can give up."

Zexion looked at me silently for a long moment. I squirmed under the weight of his gaze. Everything that he was looking for I'm sure he found right there printed on my face. My parents often called me an open book, that my emotions were right there printed on my face for them to see. Because of that I couldn't lie to them.

Cocking his head to the side he stared at me for another long moment before chuckling and asking his next question. "Why do you think that Mating with someone will take away your freedom?"

I humphed and turned my head staring at the wall. "You're just mocking me now. Get out." I growled.

"Demyx I'm being serious I'd like to know." When I didn't answer he stood up and walked over so that he standing in front of me. Still not answering him he walked over and sat down on the bed pulling me so that I was curled up against his chest. Squeaking I attempted to squirm away. Mother and Father were going to come back and assume the worst! That Zexion was _courting _me! Then they were going to want to know when we were going to Mate!

Sighing I turned my head so that I wasn't completely lying against the periwinkled haired Vampire. His arms silently wound around my waist and his chin was on the top of my head. He was cooling my flushed skin and I tried not to let him hear how rapidly my heart was beating.

He smelled nice like musty old books and antiseptics from the hospital he worked in. I was going to ask him if he read in his spare time when I remembered that I still owed him an answer to the question he asked me. Closing my eyes I let out a small breath before finally talking.

"When I Mate I'll have to stick around and give them my blood. They'll control where I can and can't go my Mother got lucky..."

"Wait, wait a second! You really think that you won't have any control over your life? Demyx the act of taking blood from one's Mate is... its... Father described it to me as something very sacred. You don't take anyone else's blood but your Mates! I don't know about any other Vampire's you've met but even before I was Turned I was taught that you love and respect your Mate. I'm not asking you to Mate with me this instant but I want you to give me a try. Lets see where this goes. I want to get to know you better." He whispered nuzzling my neck.

Jumping up I made my way off the bed and held the chair up when Zexion even tried to get close. "No! Get away from me! Don't even touch me!" I had never been afraid for anyone to touch me but not even Reno had touched me in such an intimate way. Sure we had held hands but he had never nuzzled my neck or pulled me up against his chest with his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist.

The warmth that had spread through my entire body was slowly retreating only leaving me with a tingle around my waist from cool hands. We stood there in the silence for about five minutes Zexion's hands raised as if he were trying to show me he meant no harm. The room felt like it was closing in and the air was turning stifling as I tried to gather in as much air as I could.

Sensing my unease he took a large step back until he was sitting on my bed legs crossed. I took a step back until I could feel the frame of the door behind my hands. Taking another step back I watched as impossible blues eyes stared back at me.

"You know if you want me to leave I can." Zexion responded.

"Mother says I'm not supposed to kick guests out... or in this case escorts or whatever you are to me..." I whispered biting my lower lip.

Zexion smiled and laughed, "How many people have you kicked out of your house before?"

I shrugged and scuffed my feet against the wooden floor. "Father put me in charge as man of the house when I was little. Sometimes he had to go to Paris because someone got sick and I was in charge of making sure Mother was doing ok. If I didn't like someone I screamed and hit them until they left."

Chuckling Zexion made a move to get off the bed. I took a step back which had me in the small living room. "It's ok I won't touch you." I made my way to the small kitchen where I waited until Zexion was safely out of my room and sitting on one of the small chairs. I knew I should probably get dinner started for when Mother got home. If she was busy trying to get Father not to murder Reno then she had a rough road ahead of her.

Father was extremely protective of Mother and I. Looking over I saw that Zexion was still watching me his eyes trained on my every move. Turning away I tried not to concentrate on his presence as I made my way around the house, looting the cupboards for the giant cooper pot that we had. Once I had located it I took one of the smaller baskets we kept at the door outside to the garden we kept out back.

I should have known that no matter where I went Zexion was sure to follow. This lasted for about a week, he only left to go to work with Father but then he was back home and searching for me. I hadn't seen Reno since Father had gotten back later that night well after supper was made. It wasn't like that I was looking for him either but at the same time, it would have been nice to see him again.

As it was turning out I was starting to really enjoy Zexion coming home to me every night. I never invited him to sleep in the bed with me but he sometimes would curl up on the floor beside my bed and sleep. It was only because we would be talking until the early morning rays crept up behind the open curtains. Zexion insisted on us curling up together on the window seat, that I had Father build me when I was smaller, so we could stargaze together.

It wasn't long before a full month had passed. Reno started visiting after about the second week but only when Zexion wasn't around. Everytime Zexion showed up Reno would growl something and slink off like a beaten puppy.

I welcomed Zexion's presence more than he knew. We were in my room sitting on the bed together chatting when he brought it up. "Lets go to Paris you and I. I've met your parents I want you to meet my father."

I spluttered at the idea until I realized that Sasha was there. After talking to Mother she said that Sasha had been one of her dearest friends. Plus Mother had always promised to take me to Paris but she had been so sickly lately that I hated to bother her with it. She was always telling me of the stalls that they had set up with scarves and jewelry.

My heart was beating against my rib cage but I tried to tell myself that it was because I was finally going to Paris. Smiling I nodded and reached a hand out to Zexion who took it in his before pressing his lips against my hand.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He whispered reaching over to brush away a piece of hair that had gotten in front of my eyes.

Giggling I allowed him to draw me close and bring me into the circle of his arms. Lying against his chest I hummed as his fingers found their way into my hair. When Mother came in to tell us that the sun was about to rise I was still lying in Zexion's arms as he ran skilled fingers through my hair.

She smiled and I forgot to ask her about the trip to Paris. But that was ok it could wait.

I woke up early the next morning because I heard Mother bustling around in the kitchen. I hadn't realized that Zexion had fallen asleep beside me. It sent a little thrill through my body and my heart was starting back into overdrive.

Slowly I made my way out of the bed. Zexion was lying on his side his periwinkled hair spilled around the pillow. Pale skin was stark against the black covers and I couldn't stop myself from trailing my fingers over his face. His eyes fluttered but never opened fully before sleep took over his body again.

I didn't want to tear myself away from him but after another crash sounded in the kitchen I scurried off. I made sure that I was freshly dressed before leaving even taking care to put my boots on. Mother was covered in flour and the giant copper pot that we used to cook stew was currently rolling around the floor.

When she laughed she looked so young like she was a teenager. Sweeping her skirts up she hurried over and grabbed the pot before it could clatter loudly to the floor.

"Why are you up so early Demy?" Mother asked as she set the pot back in the cupboard.

"Heard you, came to see if you needed any help." I responded. Nodding Mother packed my arms full and I bustled off around the house to gather the things she needed. While we were quietly working I thought of a way to broach the subject of Paris. I didn't want everyone to think that Zexion and I were going to Mate... or that he was courting me. I shuddered at the thought even though I knew technically he was.

Once I was satisfied I waited until we were seated and eating before I talked. "So... Zexion wants to take me to Paris..."

"No."

"He wants me to meet his... wait what?" No one had ever told me no before! My parents had always let me do as I please so the fact that she was telling me no was confusing.

"I said no. Demyx now isn't the time to be going gallivanting off to Paris. Just trust me on this. Please." I couldn't hear past the part of her telling me I was gallivanting off. I shook my head in disbelief trying to make a point.

"You said that we were going to go one day. Then lets go, is it because Zexion wants to take me?" I cried slamming my hands on the table and standing up.

Mother didn't even flinch or bat an eye. "Demyx I'm asking you to trust me on this. You can't go to Paris right now its not safe! Demyx where are you going? Demyx!" Mother cried as I ran outside. Night wouldn't be here for another three to four hours. That was enough time for me to get a good head start.

I was a free spirit no one ever told me no. The last time my parents told me no I ran off to a neighboring village with Reno for two weeks. They never told me no again. Our neighbors had a stable full of horses and would often let me ride them. I rushed over to the neighbors and headed straight for Nightmare's stall. Nightmare was a rich black horse whose temper was foul.

She really only liked me so I knew she would allow me to ride her. I didn't have time to grab her harness so I led her out and hurriedly climbed on her back. I had only ever ridden bareback twice. Grabbing her mane I gently nudged my heel into her backside.

I was going to Paris and no one could stop me.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this 1st part dear the next one will hopefully be up soon. I'm going to go start working on it now! So anyway review and let me know what you guys think! **

**xoxo Royal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh shit this took forever! I'm so sorry! I have a festival this weekend so I've been trying to get ready for it that and working. I haven't even had time to work on the next chapter for Mirror, Mirror. But anyway this is done! ZexyKiba dear I hope you enjoyed this because I certainly enjoyed writing it! I was going to post this yesterday but I was so fucking tired. Anyway here we go the last part! **

** Zexion's POV**

I had been Turned about a week ago. It wasn't a painful process as one might think in fact most of the time I was sleeping. My father wouldn't go into the details of how Turning someone worked but he did tell me that he had talked to a Seer. After handing me a picture on rough parchment paper he shoved me outside with a small bag of my belongings and told me to find this boy and Mate with him.

I didn't learn until a few days later via a dream with my father that the Seer had convinced him he was my destined one. As much as I didn't believe it I decided to make him happy by going on this little adventure. Vexen was his name he was the man who had raised me from the time I was about four until now at the age of twenty two.

I hadn't expected to be pulled into his dream. All I had was a hand drawn picture I needed a little bit more than that in order to go into someone's dream. Usually I needed to see the person at least once before I could go into their dreams. So that meant somewhere I had seen him... right? Sighing I tried to get my mind off of the dream I'd had.

Sandy blond hair that was in some sort of hybrid fell down to his waist and I was met with shocking ocean blue eyes. His eyes scanned past me as if I didn't even exist and I knew I wasn't supposed to at least not here in the realm of Sleep anyway. He clipped my shoulder as he ran and I fell on my ass turning around for the stranger's reaction.

He didn't even seem to notice because he was to busy chasing a butterfly half his size. This kid has some weird dreams. There were women dancing and trees swaying in the non-existent wind.

A redhead lounged near one of the rivers that were placed around the small field that we were in. He looked hungry and Blondie didn't seem to even pay attention to him as he chased the damned butterfly.

Licking his lips he stood up and brushed his pants off before quietly stalking over to Blondie. Grinning he exposed his fangs creeping over until he was right behind him. No one tried to stop him they weren't paying any attention. Growling I crept over just as quietly planning on stopping the attack but then he woke up and I was thrown out of the dream.

I woke with a start lying in a small tent that my father had packed me. I just lay there against the cold ground thinking back to the dream I'd had. Blondie was chasing a giant butterfly I didn't think that was something new. His eyes were that of a child's innocent and pure.

I was sent on a mission to find him and find him was what I was going to do. I was supposed to Mate with him once I found him and he would know if I didn't. Another option was to write my father off as crazy and never come back home but I needed munny because what I had been given was running out. I had tried to leave on my own but after a week no one was hiring in Paris because my father had gotten to them all so I was forced to find the boy.

Every time the sun rose and I was forced to sleep I was always drawn into Blondie's dreams. This wasn't the first butterfly that he had been chasing around either. Some of the dreams were more... personal. They consisted of us naked lying in a bed together the sheets thrown over us. In a few of them we kissed and I remembered in one of them sinking my teeth into yielding flesh.

Just before I was able to taste the blood I woke up. My pants had been tighter and I walked funny as I rolled up my tent and set out on my way leaving Paris. My father worked at a small Apothecary and was always teaching me some of the tricks he learned. The first place I looked for in the small village was an Apothecary to work. To my surprise I couldn't find one so the next place I looked was a small doctor's office.

The man standing there had raven black hair that touched his shoulders. His eyes were cold but brightened when he realized I meant no harm. He was tall, taller than me but I was short for a male so pretty much everyone was taller than me.

After we talked the man agreed to let me work for him. I went to a small inn later that night and rented a room with the last little bit of munny I had. I slept on an empty stomach but that was ok because at least now I had a job... and I still had to find Blondie.

A week passed before I ever met with Blondie. Days passed and then a few weeks and I was actually starting to fall for the sandy blond haired idiot. Those blue eyes were beautiful as they watched me skeptically. His voice was a light tenor and his skin was a pretty tawny color.

The first day he went and dropped the small pail of blood off I watched through my curtain of hair as his father pointed me out. He saved me from his mother as we sat down at supper later that night. The questions she fired off at random intervals until he stated that maybe I didn't want to answer them.

I silently thanked the gods above. Once I got to know him better I asked him to accompany me to Paris. I explained to him that I wanted him to meet my father. It was a win- win situation my father was going to get his wish and meet Demyx and I was going to get him off my back.

When I woke up that morning he wasn't in sight. Jumping out of bed I tried not to panic thinking he had just went to the bathroom. After standing beside the bed for about five minutes I realized the house was silent. Rushing out into the small room I saw Demyx's mother sitting on the ground with flour covering her and the floor. Her Mate was beside her arms wrapped around her as she silently wept.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt... where's Demyx?" I asked quietly crouching down near Demyx's father. I knew how protective Vampire's were of their Mates, if I got any closer then I was just asking for trouble.

Turning to me Vincent sighed. "He's always been a strong willed child. He left for Paris. He says that you asked him to go with you."

"Yeah I was going to introduce him to my father." I responded. I didn't understand what was going on. Why was Demyx leaving for Paris such a big deal? I was about to ask why that was such a big deal when fists slammed down on the ground.

"_Damn _him! There are _Hunters_..." Everything else said after that didn't seem to register. Hunters in Paris? This was the first time I had ever heard of that. Hunters were our worst enemy. Even before Vexen had Turned me he had taught me about Hunters. They hated Vampires and Dhampirs honestly they hated anything but themselves. They killed innocents in search of eradicating our kind.

I would have never suggested the idea. Is that why Vexen kicked me out? Shaking my head I tried to make myself listen to Vincent but it was hard to. All I could think about was Demyx going to Paris. Demyx getting murdered by the Hunters... Demyx.

"I'll go! I'll find him and bring him home safely." I stated standing up. Vincent was ready to protest but his Mate grabbed his arm and nodded. Leading me outside Vincent pointed me towards a small stable.

"There's a white mare in the second stall to the left. Her name is Utsukushii, it means beautiful. She's Nightmare's partner which is the horse Demyx took. She'll be able to find them." Vincent quickly saddled her up and before long I was nudging the white mare and we were off.

Demyx had a head start on me so that meant he was at least half a days ride away. I had a small tent packed into one of the saddle bags and some food that Demyx's mother had bundled up for me. The ride was quiet save for the pounding of hooves against cobbled stone as I rode through the small city and onto the packed dirt.

Utsukushii was lean and fast. I didn't have a doubt that in no time I would catch up to Demyx. I would have to becareful though to tie her to a small tree and set up camp before the sun rose so that I didn't get caught. I was still new to the whole Vampire business but even as a small child before I had been Turned, Vexen had drilled all the information into me over and over. I was like a walking book on Vampire's by the time he was done with me.

The sun wouldn't immediately kill me when it touched my skin but it would do significant damage since I was still considered pretty young.

I saw no signs of Demyx as night began to make way for day but I knew if I were him I'd keep going. I wouldn't stop until I hit Paris and then I'd go to a small inn. I had probably gotten about three hours out far enough into the wooded area for the trees to conceal most of the sun when I stopped. Taking off my pack I hurriedly made camp. It wasn't long before I heard another set of hooves.

The horse skidded to a stop and Demyx's friend Reno hopped off. Of course it couldn't be the idiot blond himself it was the idiots friend. Growling I bared my fangs as Reno did the same and stood in a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?" I snarled.

Why the hell did I even care? It wasn't like I had feelings for Demyx or anything! I mean of course he was nice to talk to. He was kind even if his dreams were a little bit odd. Reigning my anger back in I narrowed my eyes and waited for Reno to answer my question.

"I was sent here." He responded turning away from my sharp gaze.

_Sure _he was sent here and I was still Human. "What's the real reason you're here?" I growled.

"Demyx is supposed to be _my _Mate!" He snarled baring his fangs at me again. I laughed and turned around just as the sun started to rise even higher in the sky. Opening the tent up I crawled inside, Reno not far behind me.

"This tent is barely big enough for me! Get out!" I cried.

"I forgot to pack ok? All I was thinking about was Demyx. He's supposed to be my Mate anyway." He muttered as he curled up on his side.

"You may have to come to terms with Demyx not wanting you." I responded back before the sun took me under. I tried to find Demyx in the world of Sleep but everywhere I searched I couldn't find him. I was pretty sure that he was still awake, he wasn't affected by the sun like we were.

By the time we woke up Demyx was going to be more than a day ahead of us. Paris was huge! There's no telling where he might be! My mind was a buzz as it tried to work out the days events. Where would Demyx go? Where would he stay? The whole purpose was for me to take him and meet Vexen so the damn old man would get off my back! This wasn't supposed to happen. And yet it was.

He seemed very interested when I mentioned the Gypsy Sasha. He wouldn't have gone to see her would he? Did Hunters even go after Gypsies? They killed anybody that got in their way! But Gypsies they were different they were a peaceful type of people. The logical thing that Demyx would probably do would be talk to Sasha. But then again Demyx wasn't very logical.

But if the Hunters saw him then they would kill him and probably Sasha to! I willed night to come faster so that I could wake up. Screw the tent I just wanted Demyx safe I didn't care if he was with me or that damn bastard sleeping beside me! But hey, no I didn't care about him or anything!

The moon rose painfully slow and by the time I was able to awaken I did. Jumping up I left the tent not bothering to pack it up and climbed on Utsukushii.

Nuding her sides I eased her into a trot before urging her into a full out run. I didn't care if Reno was following me or not. It wasn't long before he was riding with me side by side. Apparently we were going to have to find Demyx together something I wasn't comfortable with.

"I heard what you said last night." Reno commented once we made it to Paris. After settling the horses into a small stable we started asking anybody that we could where Sasha lived.

Most people cringed and some of them outright laughed at us. She was a Gypsy that didn't make her any _less _human! Growling out a string of curses we settled into a comfortable walk searching alleys and taverns alike.

"You know I'm right." I responded some time later.

"I saw him first... which sounds so childish I know but I've loved him for a lot longer than you have." He retorted crossing his arms.

"So just because you saw him first means you get to be his Mate?" I asked watching him carefully. "I heard that conversation that you had with Demyx pinned against his house. You had him terrified, yet you claim to love him. You even went so far as to say that you would force him."

"He knows I would never do that!" He cried whipping around to try and land a punch.

I dodged it easily and continued walking without ever missing a beat. "What if it turns out that he doesn't love you the same way?" I questioned as we made our way to what was probably the tenth tavern in forty minutes.

Paris was not only huge but had tons of cathedrals and gothic buildings. There were even more shops on the roofs. We weren't going to find Demyx today that was sure and if he did convincing him to come back home to the small village was going to be a challenge. He wanted freedom and what did Paris have to offer? Nothing but freedom.

Looking over at Reno his jaw was set in a firm line. So that meant he was thinking about what I was saying. But just because he was thinking about it didn't mean he would follow my advice. Besides all was fair in love and war. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, hell I didn't expect _any _of this to be easy!

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Demyx still either. All I knew was that I wanted him home safely. As we made our way down another alley there were still no signs of Demyx but I did find a small hide out of Gypsies.

I wanted to offer them munny as their attire was torn and they were muddy but I didn't want to offend them. Shaking that thought aside I asked them if they knew about a Gypsy named Sasha. If anyone would know where Sasha or Demyx was it was going to be the Gypsies. Their eyes lit up but then skepticism crossed their features.

"A friend of ours, he's a Gypsy to he's looking for her. That's his mother's friend." I explained as one of the small children ran up and tugged on my coat wanting attention. Smiling I patted his head and slipped a few coins in his hands. The Gypsy gave us directions to where Sasha lived, thanking them we headed out.

It took us about three days to finally find the place we were looking for. We searched high and low until we finally found the small gothic house they described. Outside was a small ruby red tent with incense floating in thick waves out of the beaded door. The flaps had been pulled back and decorated so that the tent looked more mysterious and inviting. I was the first one to enter, there was a small table inside covered with a ruby red cover and a crystal ball sitting on top.

Incense burned in a small copper pot the smell was a nauseating lavender. If I were still Human I'd be outside retching. Wrinkling his nose Reno pinched the bridge of his nose as we made our way farther in.

The tent should have ended but instead it was like everything was packed inside. Almost like a spell had been placed on it. I believed in magics of sorts but this was just pushing the limit here. Seeing no signs of Demyx... I mean Sasha we made our way out and knocked on the door beside the tent.

We waited for about five minutes before a bolt was released and the door creaked open. Peering his sandy blond head out there stood a grinning Demyx. "Didn't think it'd take you this long to find me." he giggled opening the door wider and motioning me in.

Though once he caught sight of Reno he looked like he had been caught stealing sweets before dinner. "Um... hi... hi Reno." He whispered.

Growling Reno shouldered past him and found the nearest chair to set in. "Pack up we're here to take you home." His eyes wouldn't meet Demyx's and I almost couldn't blame him. Almost. The house was large the ceiling reaching up about thirty feet high. Bookcases lined what was left of wall space and books were not only in the cases but where haphazardly lying around the house.

"Sasha's not back though. She said to stay right _here _until she came back!" He was like a child his eyes were bright and shining with unshed tears. "She said she'd be right back... Why hasn't she come back yet?" He whimpered.

"How long have you been here?" I asked taking a step forward. Reno only snorted and I bared my fangs at him.

"Four days." That made sense he was about a day ahead of us. The other three days were us trying to find him.

"Ok and when did she leave?" I questioned now pacing back and forth. Demyx seemed to have reverted back to when he was child he was biting his lower lip and dancing back and forth on the balls of his feet and shrugging.

"I don't know." He finally whispered.

"Think Demy, think when you got here was Sasha here?" I asked. After a few minutes of nothing but blank stares he nodded vigorously.

"She left the same day I came over. She said she had been invited to a party she was so excited. Then she left and she hasn't returned since." So she had been gone then for at least three and a half days.

Crossing the small distance in between us I pulled Demyx in for a hug. Tears poured down sapphire blue eyes as I attempted to tuck the taller man's head under my chin and rock him. Reno growled until Demyx got fed up and threw something at him. "Look get a fucking grip ok? We have to go Demyx! There are Hunters out there! Sasha's probably already dead in some damn sewer anyway." He grouched.

That brought on a fresh wave of tears and bawling as Demyx made his way up a set of iron wrought stairs and slammed a door behind him. "Good going there Reno." I spat crossing the room and slapping him on the face before going after Demyx. Once I found the locked room I softly knocked on the door. "Demy come out please."

"NO! I'm not coming out and you can't..." His words died on his lips as I picked the lock and threw the door open. "... make me?" He gulped and took a step back. "I'm staying here no matter what! I have to find Sasha!"

"We'll find her don't worry but we can't stay here. If those Hunters know that you were with her than they'll come back for you to. Lets go to an inn I've seen one not far from here that serves our kind." Reaching a hand out he stood there shaking before finally nodding and allowing me to pull him close.

The eyes that stared at me were impossibly blue. I don't know how long we stood there, long enough though that I got lost in the depths. Five minutes passed maybe more before his eyes drooped half hooded by his lids. Every time he blinked long blond lashes would brush his face. Leaning in I gulped as I realized what he was planning to do.

Soft pink lips brushed against mine in a chaste kiss. He was waiting for my reaction as he tried to take a step back but I grabbed his wrist in time and pulled him back. Wrapping my arms around his waist I brought him in for a bruising kiss. My fangs had already popped out of the confines of my gums as his tongue pressed against my lips asking for entrance.

How could I not allow his tongue to explore every part of my mouth. It was so warm and moist as it coaxed mine to play. I ran my hands over his sides as he sighed into the kiss before running them up his tunic and over pebbled nubs.

Moaning he pulled back lying his head on my shoulder as I tweaked and fondled them. I couldn't stop from moving lightly pushing him back until his knees hit the bed behind us. Tilting his face up I drew him in for another kiss lightly grazing my fangs over his tongue. Groaning I turned us around so that I was sitting on the bed and he was on top straddling me. I continued to allow my hands to roam over chiseled abs and to a small happy trail starting at his belly button and leading down into the waistband of his pants. Pulling his shirt off he did the same to mine as our lips found each others again.

I wanted to follow that trail and my fingers would have, had someone not cleared their throat. Demyx fell off of me and attempted to right his clothes as a growling Reno made his way into the bedroom.

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long." He growled sending a glare my way.

"Alls fair in love and war." I retorted still not sure how I felt about Demyx. I didn't want to lead the guy on because it was obvious he had feelings for me. But I wasn't about to give him up to Reno either, at least not without a hell of a fight.

Tugging our shirts back on I turned away and started off towards to the door when I realized Demyx wasn't following.

His face red he looked up and smiled warmly. "Um... Zexion I really like you. I mean I..." He stuttered his face getting as red as Reno's hair.

Crossing the room I cupped his face and brought him in for another kiss. "I know." A smile lit up tawny features as he pulled me into a hug.

"What about you? How do you feel?" He asked. My mind went blank as I tried to come up with an answer. Thankfully Reno came in and told us to hurry up or he was going to leave us to the Hunters.

After gathering the souvenirs he bought we headed out into the cool night air. I took the lead with Demyx behind me and Reno in the back. As we made our way to the Dhampir's Inn and Tavern we didn't see any sign of Hunters. After talking to one of the bar maids they informed us they only had one room left... and with two beds.

I wasn't about to put Demyx on the floor so I volunteered, that is until Demyx told me that I was sleeping in bed with him and he wasn't taking no for an answer. If looks could kill I would have been dead, the way Reno was glaring at me his hands balled into fists shaking at his sides.

It was like I had planned this or something in honesty I hadn't. The sun was going to start rising soon so we piled up in the bed Demyx curling up in my arms. Pressing his lips against mine in a gentle kiss he snuggled up against my chest and fell asleep.

We spent a total of three days searching for Sasha and there were still no clues. By the end of the second day Reno was trying to convince Demyx that we weren't going to find her. The trail was probably dead by now and it wouldn't surprise me if the Gypsy was as well. "He's right you know." I whispered the fourth night as Reno went downstairs to get a drink. He wouldn't help us search anymore he said but he sure as hell wasn't leaving. "We've searched for her scent everywhere and we can't find her. Hunters are here and your parents are worried. Lets go home."

"What about your father?" Demyx asked trying to hard to convince me that we should stay.

"He'll understand if we don't go and see him. I'm pretty sure he's somewhere in the heart of Paris anyway away from the Hunters." I responded.

"You never answered me. I asked you how you felt about me and you still haven't answered me. This is the first time I've ever expressed interest in anyone... I was just wondering do you feel the same way?" His eyes were so wide and I knew if I said anything different then from what he was wanting he would be crushed.

But at the same time I didn't want to be forced into something in which I knew that I didn't care for my partner. So I was surprised when the words that came out of my mouth were, "I love you Demyx. You scared the shit out of me when you left. How could you do that to me? To your _family_?"

A smile curved on his lips and he took a step forward eyes suddenly hooded. "You found me didn't you? Usually when one is rescued by a handsome Prince such as yourself you get rewarded." He giggled as he pulled me to the edge of the bed and pushed me on.

Sure we hadn't been attacked by Hunters well not yet anyway so I wasn't sure what I had rescued him from. I was about to voice my opinion when he climbed on and straddled me his shirt already off. So we were going to do this? I was excited yet terrified. This man who I had only known for a few months was going to be my Mate. But then again Sasha had said he was my destined one. Normally I didn't believe in Destiny or Fate because it was all shit to get you to empty your munny purse but we connected so well.

"What have I saved you from exactly?" I couldn't help but ask.

Another giggle. "From the dragon called Reno. He's been wanting me ever since we were kids. I let him know that I wasn't interested then you waltzed along and just stole my heart. I didn't even mind." He whispered bending down to lick the shell of my ear. I groaned as he hurriedly rid me of my shirt. As if I were going to change my mind. Hell no!

Flipping us over so that I was on top I pressed my lips against his in a heated kiss. Arms wound around my neck and pulled me close as my fangs scraped against his tongue drawing blood.

It was delicious. I hadn't fed in days so I was starving at this point. "Demyx if you don't want this stop now. I'm not going to be able to, god your blood is so sweet." I moaned as his tongue scraped against my fangs again.

"I want to belong to you. To you and you only. Even if finding Sasha was a lost cause you didn't complain. You went with me, you helped me search. You didn't ask for anything back in return." He said as an answer.

I took it and ran as I pulled back and nipped my way down his chest. Little marks dotted the bites that I made but none of them bled. Making my way to one of the pert nubs I scraped my teeth against one before taking it into my mouth. Arching his back a moan ripped out of his throat as I reached my hand down into his breeches.

So he was already hard. Grinning I nuzzled his neck as I slowly stroked him off. I peppered kisses down his throat and neck stopping to scratch along his pulse point on his neck. I could already smell the blood, could see as it pumped through his veins.

Growling I ripped his pants off and trailed kisses down his stomach, flicking my tongue in his belly button and licking a trail up his balls. He continued letting out the most delicious moans as I swirled my tongue around one ball before doing the same to the other. Fingers threaded through my hair and pulled.

Crawling back up I kissed him and pressed our bodies together as if we could meld into one person.

Nimble fingers skated up my tunic before hurriedly pulling it off. My breeches were next and soon we were grinding our naked arousals against each other and moaning. His breath was hot in my ear as he tugged on it with his teeth and his hands were everywhere feeling my body and staring at me as if he'd never seen a naked man before.

"I'm not your first am I?" I questioned as Demyx nipped my jaw and throat.

"Nope, but you're the most gorgeous." He groaned lifting his hips up to get more friction. "Before you ask I'm not a blood whore, it was a Dhampir and Human couple that I fooled around with."

We lay like that for time kissing each other and grinding against one another. We both didn't want to stop the friction was amazing and I could tell how close we were by the erratic breathing and mismatched grinding.

Finally I managed to clear my head of all the haze and pulled away sitting on the bed off to the side breathing hard. Whimpering tawny hands reached out to pull me back down, "I don't want to go like this. I'm so hungry Demyx." I admitted letting my head drop down on his bare chest.

"Then bite me. I'm ready Zexion." He whispered tilting his head to the side and pulling me so that my fangs were grazing his neck. I could smell the blood as it pumped but this wasn't the place, I didn't want to bite here. Shaking my head I skimmed my nose down until it was positioned over his right nipple. I could hear his heart beating harder here, kissing the spot I looked up at Demyx waiting for an answer.

Grinning he nodded as I bared my fangs and bit into the yielding flesh. Blood poured out of the wound I created and Demyx all but screamed in pleasure. "Your heart belongs to me." I mumbled drinking in the sweet nectar. "Just as mine belongs to you."

Lapping at the wound I continued coaxing the blood out and let one hand travel down his naked chest to grab his arousal. Hips bucked wildly as he tried to get more friction that my hand could offer. I didn't want to pull away, but I knew if I didn't I wouldn't stop. Pulling back I looked at the bite mark it was still oozing blood but not much.

I trailed from his body up to his face his eyes clouded in lust. "Zexion." He whined reaching his hands out and drawing me in. Our lips met in a soft kiss, Demyx trailing off to bite and suck on my neck.

Slinking down his lithe body I was met with his weeping erection which I couldn't stop myself from sticking my tongue out to taste. I loved the moans that he let loose as I continued mouthing and licking before taking it fully into my mouth. Holding his hips down I bobbed my head up and down.

He was crying out and squirming around as I continued to deepthroat him. His fingers threaded through my hair and tried to keep me in place as I attempted to pull away. "But what I have planned will be a lot more fun." I whispered huskily.

Nodding he untangled his fingers and let me go.

After pulling away I looked up on one of the drawers and saw a small clear bottle of pink liquid. Waggling his brows Demyx's face turned red, "The lady said it was an aphrodisiac and could be used for other things."

Popping the top I dipped my fingers in the cool liquid and motioned for Demyx to spread his legs. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as I stuck the first finger in the puckered entrance. He cried out and stiffened but after a long moment of coaxing and murmuring sweet nothings he relaxed.

His ass was like velvet, hot and tight you'd never know that he'd had sex before. I was trying hard not to drool as I pushed my finger in and out of that tight heat. It was going to feel so much better once I had my cock buried in there.

Adding a second finger in I scissored them hunting all the while for that special spot. Once I found it he moaned rocking his hips against my fingers so that I was hitting his prostate dead on every time. I was going to add a third but I was so ready to be in that tight heat that I pulled my fingers free. He whimpered again and I hurriedly lubed myself up before lining myself up and slowly easing my way.

Inch by painful fucking inch I went in trying hard not to just cum. He was so tight, and warm. It took a while before I was fully seated inside, Demyx was panting at this his eyes hooded and his tawny body flushed.

"Zexy..." He whined trying to rock his hips as I pinned them down. Shaking my head I tried to reign in my emotions. He whined again more insistent as I bared my fangs and pulled out so that only the head was still inside before snapping my hips.

Leaning down I bit his neck and started to feed on him again. Arms wrapped around my waist as I reached down and started stroking him off.

His blood was sweet as he continued rocking his hips so that with every thrust I was hitting his prostate. I couldn't think much less breathe as his ass tightened down on my cock. I didn't realize how close he was because the next thing I knew hot cum was spurting and he was crying out my name. With a last suckle for blood I came as well throwing my head back and groaning out his name as well.

Gingerly I pulled out and pulled Demyx close. Grinning he pulled me down for another slow kiss that lasted until we were completely out of breath. Well Demyx was, after being Turned one didn't need to breathe but it was still uncomfortable not to.

We didn't get to lie there long before the door swung open and Reno stomped into the room.

Demyx let out a squeak as he attempted to pull the covers over us. "What the _hell_?" He screamed clenching his fists.

Jumping out of the bed I stood protectively in front of Demyx. Looking back Demyx had the covers pulled up around his chest. "Um... well... Reno you know that I don't..."

"Shut the hell up Demyx! I wasn't asking you I was asking him!" Reno growled stalking forward.

It hadn't occurred to me that this whole time I was naked. Even when it did occur to me I wasn't going to stop just to put pants on. My Mate (how awesome that now sounded) needed defending!

"We Mated." I responded before Reno took the first shot. I went flying across the room and landed on top of Demyx who howled in pain.

"He was supposed to be mine!" Reno cried as he stalked closer. Grabbing my ankles he pulled me off the bed. Lifting his foot I closed my eyes and imagined myself on the bed just in time as his foot came slamming down. That was part of my power Illusions it was something that I was good at. After being Turned Vexen had tested me to see what I could and couldn't do. It was a long list it seemed like of what I could do.

"Demyx are you ok?" I asked as he held onto his foot and tried to hold the tears back.

"I think its broken." He whimpered holding his foot.

A red haze had settled over my vision so I wasn't entirely sure what I did next. Demyx said I all but killed him, he ran out we hadn't seen him since. We never found Sasha and we didn't get to see Vexen but once we made it home the first thing I did was take Demyx home. Vincent almost killed me when he saw how bad his sons foot was but once he found out it was from Reno he calmed down.

Apparently his Father could tell by my scent that we had Mated. Everyone who saw the mark on Demyx's neck thought that was the Mark. We could have told them that the true Mark was just above his right nipple but we thought that seemed to personal to tell.

We stayed in the small village for a long time until we decided we were ready to move on. Vincent wished us good luck and so did his Mother. She kissed our cheeks and cried as we set off on our own. We had a small hospital built where we met Olette a Human nurse who knew all about our kind.

We welcomed her with open arms. It was a cold day in winter I had just finished seeing a less serious patient when Demyx pulled me into one of the small rooms and shut the door behind me. He was wearing a white set of scrubs that looked stunning on his tawny complexion.

"Doctor Zexion I feel ill." He whimpered stepping close and taking my white lab coat off.

Grinning I hurriedly pulled the white shirt off and began trailing kisses from his mouth to this throat listening as the blood pounded into his body. "Then let me give you some medicine." I said huskily as Demyx made his way to the bed and made a show of bending over.

How many times had I taken my Mate in one of these rooms before? Probably dozens of times and today would be no different. Well it wouldn't have been had Olette not knocked on the door and said that I had a new chart up.

Count on Olette to find us. Sighing I pulled Demy's shirt back on and kissed him a moment before taking the chart. Demyx followed me and was the first one in the room. He screamed and ran back out as I hurriedly ran in. There stood Reno with two other men although this time his hair was spiked in all directions and he had two purple upside down triangle tattoos under each eye.

Growling I stood in front of my Mate and raised my fists. "You've been gone for how long? And now you decide to come back?"

The two blonds stared at Reno before each taking a step back. "Come back? Um... I've never been here before." Smiling he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't lie! You can't have me, you were there when Zexion and I Mated!" Demyx chimed in before hiding back behind me again.

"Guys... I think you have me..."

"Shut up!" Demyx yelled before running over and kicking Reno in the shin. Screaming he rushed off as Reno howled in pain and jumped around holding the leg that Demyx had kicked. The two blonds were at this point laughing hysterically and I could hear the sound of Olette rushing through the halls to find us.

Charging Reno we fell to the floor wrestling as I tried to pin him down and beat the shit out of him. "What the hell is going on?" She screeched slapping me upside the head with a few charts. "I told you to get the patient not try and fight him!" To the redhead she said, "I'm so sorry Axel these two idiots," her eyes slid over to me and Demyx if he would have been there, "here know a Vampire that looks exactly like you. Only no tattoos and his hair is in a ponytail his name is Reno."

Looking down at the red head under me I tried to stop seeing Reno in that pale face. "Hi." He waved smiling and showing his teeth, the canines sharp. He was a Vampire, Unmated by his scent. Reno was Unmated as well, growling I stood up and allowed Olette to push me away.

"Look that's not Reno ok! I made sure, Reno is still in Paris he's actually Mated. Don't ask just thank me." Handing me another stack of charts she ushered me out of the room. It had taken me a week to convince Demyx that Axel wasn't Reno, and then another week to stop kicking him in the shin and run off shrieking.

Demyx and I were happy together. We enjoyed running our little hospital and taking vacations to go to the village to see his parents. Vexen had finally moved down with us and was living in a room at the hospital conducting experiments for Vampires and Dhampirs. We enjoyed our life and that night as I held Demyx close in my arms as the sun rose above the horizon I knew things couldn't get much better than this.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the lemon sucked. But I still hoped you enjoyed this! After my festival this weekend I'll try to get back to work on Mirror, Mirror. I haven't even started the next chapter. Anyway ZexyKiba this is dedicated to you and I so hope you enjoyed it dear! Also if you'd ever like to request a story from me, you can either PM me or leave the request in a review. Peace out!**

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
